Spirit Hunters
by ForbiddenShadow0
Summary: Koenma's rival sends Koenma a message.New tourniment.Spirit Dectectives vs. The Spirit Hunters.(sorry for any mis-spelled grammer but my computer dosen't have spell check)


**_Spirit Hunters_**

* * *

As the cool air blew through the dark forests of Makai, a figure cloaked in black leaped from tree to tree.The figure finally stopped in front of a large castle.

The castle appeared mid-evil.A full moon was in the backround.The figure walked swiftly but quietly through the maze of hallways.Further down the hallway you could see a pair of large marble-blue doors.The doors opened as the figure walked through.

In the far end of the room was a desk.The chair behind the desk spun around.A man with black messy hair and navy-blue eyes looked at the cloaked figure.

"Have you delivered the message?" The man questioned.

"Hn.........yes" The figure walked to the darkest cornor of the room and leaned against the wall.

"Good..now summon the rest of the Spirit Hunters."

The figure glared.Hazel eyes were locked in place with navy-blue ones.

"...........fine."The hazel-eyed cloaked figure dissapered.

* * *

"Ogre!!!"

A blue ogre ran into the Prince of the Spirit World's office.

"Yes Koenma sir?"the blue ogre named George asked.

"I want Touya,Jin,Yuske,Kuwabara,Kurama,Hiei and Boton.........NOW!!" George ran out of the room as the Prince paced back and forth.

Finally after ten long minutes passed, everyone Koenma asked for was standing in his office.

A boy with slick-black gelled hair was yawning.It looked like he just woke up.He was wearing a green school uniform.This boy is known as Yuske Urimeshi.

Standing next to him was a tall orange-haired, black eyed boy.He too was wearing a school uniform but his was blue.He is Kazuma Kuwabara.

Next to Kuwabara was a red head.His green eyes would attract any young lady.To symbolize which school he attended, he wore a pink uniform.This kitsune is Kurama.

Next to Kurama are the two shinobi masters.One is Touya, a master of ice.The other is Jin, the master of wind.The master of ice had ice blue eyes,blue hair and three green bangs.The master of wind had orange hair.His eyes were blue and he had a horn on top of his head.

In the darkest cornor of the room stood the crimson eyed, Forbidden Child.He had jet black hair with a white starburst.His hair defied the laws of gravity.He is Hiei, the emotionless warrior.

Finally the only girl in the room spoke up."So what's going on Lord Koenma??"

She wore a pink kimono.Her blue hair was tied up in a high ponytail while her pink eyes sparkled with curiosity.

The toddler finally spoke up."We have a new tourniment."

"WHAT!!" exclaimed Yuske.

Hiei's eyes opened as everyone else had a surprised look.

"Yes well....."He paused"........."it's from an old rival of mine.He invited us and well we have to accept."

"Why do we we have to accept?."Yuske asked angrly.

"Well let's say we dont have much of a choice."

"When is the tourniment?"Touya asked.

"In two months.It's basicly like the Dark Tourniment.The thing is there are seven people to a team."

"Bring it on then!!"Yuske yelled with a clenched fist.

"Then you have two months to prepare."

Everyone nodded and left the room.

* * *

"What do you want."questioned a girl with black hair and dark brown highlights.Behind her was the cloaked figure.The two were in the office with the navy-blue eyed man.

"Now, now C.D.You should calm down."The navy-blue eyed nan said to he girl with black hair.  
C.D. just turned her head away.  
"It better no be a new misson,Faris"C.D. said before the doors burst open.

Skipping through the doors was a dark brown haired girl with brown-red highlights.In her colbat eyes you could see schemes and hyperness.

"HI!!!!!!How is everyone?"she asked.  
Faris smiled at her hyperness while C.D. smiled and said"Ada you had sugar again didn't you.?."It was more of a statement then question.The dark-brown haired girl nodded her head.

Ada walked over to the cloaked figure.  
"Shadow we have a new misson dont we."Ada stated in a childlike voice.The figure nodded and finally took down her hood.

Shadow had brown wavy hair with silver and honey highlights.Her hair was pulled back into a braid that went to her midback.Her eyes were hazel and held pain and sorrow.But all the emotions in her eyes were conceled.

Yet again the doors opened to reveal four more girls.The first girl had maple colored eyes.Her black hair went down to her ankles and was up in a ponytail.Two white strands of her hair framed her face.Her ears were pointed like elves.She appeared to be 5'4.Under her left eye is a scar that looks like an equl sign.

Ada ran over to her."Brianag it's good to see you again."

The girl standing nect to Brianag also had black hair, that went down to her waist, if it was down that is..Her hair was up in a messy bun with chopsticks.Her eyes were a dark purple.

"Did ya miss me Ada??"

"Of course I did Yurimi."

The next girl who is standing next to Yurimi has dark brown hair with black bangs that went to her sholders.Her dark brown eyes held that she was hiding something.  
"Ada it's soooooooo good to see you again" she exclaimed.

"Kirsten your more hyper than me."

The last girl had sholder length black hair that was in a braid.Her green eyes hide certain emotions.But ones who could not read eyes would never notice.  
"Hey Nanashi"This time C.D. spoke.  
"Hey C.D." was all she said.

"Now since your all here we can get started."Faris said as everyone but Shadow took a seat.

Shadow was heading out the door when Faris stopped her.

"Shadow where are you going?"

"Leaving, I already know about the new tourniment."Shadow then walked out the room.Seconds later you could hear..."WHAT NEW TOURNIMENT!!!"


End file.
